


They're Just Freckles, Honestly

by SylphOfLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i needed to write something silly and sweet okay, it's all happy good times, it's set in canon during training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfLight/pseuds/SylphOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Marco Bodt, and you have no idea why everyone obsesses over your freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Just Freckles, Honestly

You are Marco Bodt, and you have no idea why everyone obsesses over your freckles.

When you were younger, none of the other children in your village ever seemed to notice, so you never really paid any attention to them. However nowadays, you and Jean have overheard girls talk about how you _must be so self-conscious about having so many freckles, oh poor sweet Marco_ which you two have laughed about later, only long after the awkward disbelieving stares at each other, making sure that you had heard correctly (seriously, you’re a soldier, not a puppy or a kitten or something equally adorable that kinda makes your heart melt slightly too, okay, admittedly, you’re not the toughest warrior out there, but you’re still a soldier regardless, so could they not coo over you?) If there’s anything to be self-conscious about, it’d probably be your obnoxiously large forehead, or, quoting Jean from the other day,‘ _your stupid ridiculous dumb-ass haircut_ ’. You actually think your haircut looks way more professional than Jean’s absurd two-tone hair, but hey, you can’t please everyone, right? Adding that onto the fact that you got over your forehead years ago, ( _it’s a forehead Marco_ , you remember saying to yourself into a mirror, _people have lost family members to titans and you’re hung up over a forehead_ ), you don’t really have any insecurities about your body.

 

Well, up until you joined the 104th.

 

You became aware of your freckles on the very first day. In the evening, while Sasha was still running laps, and a few of you were watching her slowly ~~die~~ show signs of heat exhaustion, you heard Jean call you from the dining hall, a shout of ‘ _oi, freckles!_ ’. The fact that he called you over was no surprise, he was your partner for some of the close combat exercises in the morning, so you got to know him pretty well, neither was it any surprise that he’d forgotten your name, again, you got to know him pretty well, and you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t a textbook example of an asshole.

What surprised you was the nickname.

You went over to him, hand unconsciously dusting over the more obvious freckles on your cheeks, and planned to ask him what was with the nickname, but he and Eren were suddenly butting heads which ~~entertained~~ distracted everyone in the room for a bit, until Mikasa’s memorable comment. You don’t really judge by appearances, but c’mon, who expected the quiet, graceful prodigy to let rip (pun intended) a fart joke?

As you and Jean were walking back to the cabins, you remembered to inquire about the nickname. He just shrugged his shoulders with a ‘ _well, have you looked at your face lately?_ ’and changed the topic to how Mikasa had talked to him that evening (‘ _it was like, one whole word Marco. And eye contact as well! Man, she has so got a thing for me._ ’ _)_

Ever since then, the nickname just stuck, and nearly everyone has referred to you as ‘freckles’ at least a few times. At the ‘hey we’ve been training here for a year now we need a break ~~and maybe some alcohol~~ ’ party that Sasha and Connie arranged, you were cornered by a slightly tipsy Mina Carolina, who was determined to ‘ _boop_ ’ every single freckle on your face until she was pushed aside by an absolutely plastered Jean (god, he’s such a lightweight), who loudly declared ‘ _HIS FRECKLES ARE MINE BACK OFF CAROLINA_ ’, before crashing his lips into yours.

 

You’ve been going out ever since.

 

He’d been adorable that following morning, and by adorable you mean really easily provoked, which was hilarious, but too weak to do anything about it (‘ _Hey Jean, in case you don’t remember, you didn’t only kiss the freckles on my face.’_ Your eyebrows were waggling in a suggestive manner. _‘Oh god shut the fuck up Marco you’re lying you dick I know it.’_ You weren’t lying actually. He kissed, well, more knocked his teeth clumsily against, one single freckle beneath your jaw before passing out on top of you.)

 

Okay, you wouldn’t call it an **insecurity** about your body, more just a frustrated fascination at the freckles peppering your face.

You’re currently facing the mirror in the bathrooms. No one else is around since it’s pretty late at night, they’re probably all going to sleep, Jean included. You ought to be getting to bed as well, but you’re busy staring at your reflection’s freckles. You hear the door creak open, and Jean’s sleepy face can be seen beside yours.  Your greeting is interrupted by Jean’s grumbling of ‘ _get to bed asshole, I can’t sleep without you._ ’ As much as you’d like to believe that he’s being romantic, you’re almost certain it’s because it’s a cold night, and he likes to use your **quote** _unnatural body heat_ **unquote** , as well as your blankets to make sure he’s warm. You ignore his comment and gaze at your reflection.

‘Are my freckles really that obvious?’ you ask, a concerned line forming on your forehead.

‘Do you really need an answer to that? With brains like that, we should kick you out of the top 10,’ is his humourless reply.

‘Yeah, but, why is everyone so fixated on them? They don’t do anything!’

‘Uh, apart from the fact that, one, they make you look ridiculously stupidly cute, emphasis on the ridiculous, and two, no one else has them, I have no idea.’

‘Ymir has freckles!’

‘Are you seriously going to attempt to put _Ymir_ and _cute_ in the same sentence? Don’t even try it, or I’ll leave. I’m not even joking.’

You open your mouth to say something along the lines of ‘ _Ymir thinks Christa’s cute, but Christa has nothing on you_ ’ (or something else that would earn you a punch to the gut), but Jean’s already pulling you into a kiss. He starts with the lips, then travels to your cheeks, then your nose. He’s tracing a well travelled path of your freckles, one that you have memorised, but never seem to get bored of. Probably because while he’s kissing you, you can run your fingers in his ~~really stupid looking how in Sina does he think it’s cool~~ hair, ever so slightly tugging, which always is responded by a needy moan, which is absolutely adorable, no matter how much Jean denies it afterwards. He’s at your jaw line now, adding little nips to his kisses.

 

And just as you’re really getting into it, he turns around and leaves.

 

You jog after him, kinda awkwardly, as you carry the remains of a dying erection in your pants, but manage to catch up to him regardless. You whisper ‘ _what was that for?_ ’ as he flops down on your bed, and you’re answered with a hissed ‘ _I’m tired and you need to get your freckled butt in bed._ ’ You sigh and lie down beside him, letting your body slip into the spaces, and you know in the morning you’re going to have pins and needles from the tangled mess of limbs. His fingers reach out and clasp your hand, and although it might only be for body heat, you know he won’t let go, even when he’s as warm as you. You turn to Jean, already gently snoring, and peck him lightly on his nose.

 

You still don’t get what’s so great about your freckles.

 

 

 

(Not that you mind, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking around!! <3
> 
> just so you guys know, i thought of the first sentence, and just wrote the stupidest shit that came into my mind.
> 
> unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes just let me know!! 
> 
> [p.s. does anyone have any ideas for a better title?]


End file.
